


Extrañando

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: "Porque nada es peor que estar lejos de tu familia."
Kudos: 4





	Extrañando

Porque Peter extrañaba ir en la espalda de papá Steve mientras papi Tony los perseguía por la torre, jugando a ser atrapados. Extrañaba oír las risas de sus papás cuando iban a dejarlo a la escuela. Extrañaba llegar a casa, ir corriendo al taller de papi y darle un beso y un abrazo. Extrañaba estar en la sala con papi esperando a que papá llegará y que sin importarle su cansancio, jugara con él. Extrañaba escabullirse a la habitación de sus papás porque los truenos lo asustaban. Extrañaba espiar a papá besando a papi. Extrañaba preparar sándwiches de mermelada para papá antes de que se fuera al trabajo. Peter extrañaba los te quiero de papi. Extrañaba los abrazos de papá. Peter extrañaba a sus papás más que a otra cosa en el mundo. Pero entendía que papá debía ir a la guerra y entendía que papi no podía quedarse sin hacer nada para ayudar a papá, pero no entendía por qué él no podía ir con ellos. Odiaba ser tan pequeño. Odiaba ser tan inútil... Odiaba no poder estar en la torre, en su casa.

¿Por qué tenía que quedarse con tía Pepper en la granja de tío Clint?

–Peter, ¿Quieres comer algo? –Tía Pepper preguntó con una sonrisa acuosa.  
–¿Puedo comer sándwiches de mermelada?  
–Claro que sí cariño.

Peter sentía que algo le ocultaban pero no decía nada. Tía Pepper le llevó un plato con sándwiches y un jugo de uva.

Recordó cuando papi estaba limpiando la casa después de que hubieran tenido una fiesta por el cumpleaños de papá, Peter estaba sentado en el sofá viendo Bob Esponja y de repente una canción comenzó a escucharse por toda la torre. Se rió cuando vio a papi sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras sostenía un desarmador y cantaba. Terminaron cantando y usando algunas llaves de tubo como guitarras, cuando papá Steve llegó Peter creyó que iba a enfadarse pero al contrario, él también se unió usando su escudo como una batería. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y siguió comiendo su sándwich.   
  


–Tía Pepper...  
–¿Sí cariño?   
–Cuando regresen... ¿crees que pueda pedirles una hermanita?

Tía Peper sonrió y una lágrima resbaló por su suave mejilla.

–Claro que sí mi amor, tus papás te darán una hermanita, ¿cómo quisieras que fuera ella?

Peter no pudo responder porque tocaron a la puerta. Fue corriendo y abrió. Sus ojitos cafés se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–¡Abuelo Nick! ¡Abuelito!  
–¡Hola campeón! Veo que creciste mucho, si sigues así pronto serás todo un hombre, eh.

Abuelo Fury riéndose cargó a Peter y le besó la frente. Cerró la puerta y entró. Tía Pepper lo saludó y le ofreció un café.

–Abuelito, ¿por qué tenemos que estar en casa de tío Clint?  
–Bueno Peter, tenemos que proteger siempre a los que más queremos y por eso estás aquí con tu tía Virginia pero ¿qué crees?  
–¿Mis papás han regresado?

Abuelo Fury bajó la mirada y sus labios temblaron.

–Bueno, aún no pero muy pronto lo harán. Tu tío Bruce fue por ellos.  
–Bien... ¿también mi tía Nat fue con él? Ellos siempre hacen todo juntos. Por cierto abuelito, ¿crees que mis papás quieran darme una hermanita?  
–¡Claro que sí pequeño! Tal vez tengas más que una sola hermanita... tal vez y sea otro hermanito. Sólo hay que esperar un poquito.

Peter sonrió de verdad por primera vez en meses y bajando de las piernas de abuelito se sentó a seguir comiendo su sándwich.

_**Y así pasó el tiempo...** _

El abuelo Fury venía un fin de semana cada dos meses. Justo hoy era su cumpleaños número 7 y Peter se sentía triste, extrañaba su antigua vida, extrañaba a sus papás. Cuando tía Pepper regresó a casa, él estaba jugando con su abuelo y corrió a darle la bienvenida, pero antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su tía, frenó sus pasos al verla acompañada de un hombre alto, serio y de cabello negro.

–Pete, cariño él es Loki, es amigo de tus papás y hermano de tu tío Thor.  
–¡Cuernitos! Papi me habló mucho sobre él.

  
 _"Stark..."_ Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del Dios, sacudió la cabeza con pesar y soltó un suspiro para observar a Peter. Se parecía mucho al millonario. Loki sintió una gran tristeza invadirlo.

  
–Mira Peter, yo no me llamo cuernitos, me llamo Loki.  
–¿Y eres mi tío también? Papi dijo que sí lo eres y que cuando vinieras... Me... ibas a... ¿debo irme contigo ahora?

Nadie respondió. Peter con toda la calma del mundo subió a su habitación temporal y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta favorita de papá y tomando su mochila en forma del escudo de Capitán América metió la chaqueta de papá y la vieja playera de Black Sabbath de papi, además de los perfumes que cada uno usaba _"¿Sabes bebé? A mí siempre me encanta cargar con el perfume de tu padre y un peluche tuyo cuando debo viajar. Me hace extrañarlos menos.",_ papi siempre le decía eso, abrazó fuerte ambos frascos y negándose a llorar los guardó. Bajó con el pequeño álbum que tenía las únicas fotos que conservaba de su familia junta y sonrió.

Tía Pepper sollozaba mientras el abuelo Fury la tomaba de los hombros. El abuelo Fury se sentía conmovido ante la tranquilidad con que Peter se tomaba las cosas y maldecía el momento en que la guerra dio inicio.

–Tía no llores, él me dijo que debía irme cuando tío Loki viniera. Papi te espera.  
–Oh mi adorado niño, te amo —Tía Pepper se negaba a dejar ir al pequeño Peter que se aferraba a ella guardando el dulce aroma a rosas de su tía preferida. Temía olvidarla. Peter temía no volver a ver a su tía Pepper.  
–Yo también te amo tía.

Abuelo Nick tenía el ojo rojo, tomó a Peter y dándole una vuelta de avión lo abrazó fuertemente y sin soltarlo murmuró.

–Te quiero mucho hijo, te prometo que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes. Pórtate bien, ¿lo prometes?  
–Promesa de espía abuelito.

Pero lo único que Peter esperaba con ilusión era ver llegar a sus papás, recibir un beso, un abrazo y un te quiero.

Peter ahora tiene 10 años, la guerra aún sigue y ya no sabe nada de su familia. Vive con tío Loki en una cabaña alejada de la ciudad, no sabe en qué lugar está pero ha sido feliz porque cada noche antes de dormir tío Loki recrea a sus papás con magia y le dan las buenas noches antes de desaparecer.

Peter extraña abrazar a sus papás. Peter extraña comer donas con papi y ayudarle a papá a prepararle sorpresas cada mes cuando hace enojar a su papi. Extraña bajar las escaleras cuando escuchaba las risas de sus papás y los descubría bailando a mitad de la sala.

Extraña su habitación, extraña a Happy, a JARVIS y a babas.

Tío Loki le ha leído muchos cuentos sobre Asgard. Peter quiere ir a Asgard.  
Peter extraña ver pelear a tío Clint con papi por la última cerveza del refrigerador.   
Peter extraña ver a tío Bruce abrazando a tía Nat para después alzarla y darle vueltas mientras ella ríe.   
Extraña jugar con tío Thor bajo la lluvia y los truenos aunque a papá le moleste.  
Extraña los besos de tía Pepper y los chistes de tío Rhodey.  
Extraña ir a la escuela, extraña a sus amigos. Muchas veces mientras juega sólo se pregunta qué habrá sido de Wanda, Pietro, Wade y Harry.  
Extraña quedarse con tío Bucky cuando sus papás deben salir a alguna misión.   
Extraña acampar en el patio de la casa de tío Scott junto a Cassie.  
Extraña volar con tío Sam y extraña la barbacoa que él hace.

–Tío Loki.  
–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre?  
–Sí, ¿mi familia va a volver?  
–No lo sé Pete, yo espero que sí. Vamos, haré estofado, ¿te parece?  
–Pero no de conejo. Tambor se asusta.  
–No debí dejar que conservaras a ese conejo.   
–No quisiste darme un dragón. Hmpf.

Peter ha aprendido muchas mañas de tío Loki. Peter ha aprendido a hacer muchas travesuras y también se ha vuelto muy inteligente gracias a las enseñanzas de tío Loki. Y tío Loki que se siente cada vez más deprimido, no soporta seguir con tantas cargas.

  
Peter escucha llorar a su adorado tío en la cocina. Peter sabe que tío Loki extraña mucho a tío Thor.

–Tío, ¿por qué lloras? —Tío Loki pega un brinco y se sorbe la nariz— No intentes mentirme, te escucho llorar por las noches, ¿nuestra familia murió?  
–Nadie ha muerto —La voz de tío Loki es fría y lejana, Peter se encoje en su lugar y agacha la mirada—, Pete, sólo estoy frustrado por no poder ayudar.

Peter asiente y corre a los brazos de su tío, se aferra a él con miedo. Tío Loki es lo único que tiene en la vida. Peter comienza a aceptar que nunca jamás verá al resto de su familia, que nunca verá a su papá y a su papi. Y su pequeño corazón se rompe aún más.

_**Dos años después...** _

Se escuchan tres golpes secos en la puerta, Peter que jugaba con su pequeño conejo Tambor, va corriendo a abrir la puerta. Un jadeo salió de sus labios y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Da unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latía acelerado, no podía ser... _¡No podía ser!_

♡

**Author's Note:**

> 16/05/2017


End file.
